Things I Left Unsaid
by Unchanging Queen of Magyk
Summary: When Clove and Cato get reaped it forces a huge wall between them - one that appears unbreakable. Only one tribute can win but neither of them know just how far the other will go to become the victor. Will they be selfish and strive for victory or will they be brave and finally face up to their feelings towards the other? Rated T because it's the Hunger Games. R&R please!
1. The Reaping

**So guys this is my new fic and no I won't abandon this one because I've already six chapters in. Please review once you've read it cause I love feedback. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC's and original material. **

_**~Chapter 1. The Reaping~**_

_Clove_

Chive is sleeping. I should wake her but I'm too tired to deal with her worrying and childish whining. It's the day of the reaping and Mum still isn't back. She went to visit a neighbouring village two weeks ago and hasn't been back since. We all know that the mountains can be rough but the weather's been placid so it shouldn't take this long to get there and back. _Maybe she got held up. _

I get out of bed quietly so as not to wake her and head into the kitchen. My older brother, Mace, is in there with Fennel making breakfast, both of them are bare foot wearing moth eaten pyjamas. The state of their clothing isn't really a concern though because the games provide the perfect opportunity for District 1, 2 and 8 to trade so we'll all get get new clothes soon, probably jewellery too if Dad brings home enough money.

"Mum isn't back yet." Fennel complains. "Any idea where she is? She said she'd be back for the reaping."

"We'll see her at the town square. I mean everyone has to be there." I assure him. "Then she'll come home with us and we'll all have a nice meal."

"With Cato?" He clarifies, hoping the answer is _yes _because he gets on with Cato.

"Uh maybe." I say, wanting to change the subject because things with Cato have been getting weird recently. "I'm going to get dressed. Eat quickly and I can brush your hair before we leave." He makes a face at me but I know he likes having his hair brushed by me, it makes him feel more like a child.

I leave the kitchen and go into the bathroom to scrub any lingering ammunition dirt from my pale skin and clean my teeth. The dress I put on is expensive and originally belonged to my mother but it finally fits me. The smoky grey fabric is soft against my knees and fits perfectly against my athletic frame. Hair rolled up into a delicate ponytail, I walk back into my bedroom to wake Chive.

"Clove." She yawns. "Clove how long do we have?"

"Ages, Chive, ages." I reassure her. "Mace made breakfast." I say, changing the topic to lighten the mood.

"I'm not hungry." She says rolling away from me.

Her fear of the reaping is sweet. She's only ten so her name won't even be on a slip but she worries for us. Mace's name won't be there either, at nineteen years old he's officially the man of the house as Dad spends most of his time working—he's a peacekeeper. Fennel and I could be reaped though. It's a prospect that scares us all, being District 2 citizens we'd never admit it out loud, but reaping day makes everyone want to run to the woods and hide.

"You need to eat Chive, food will keep you healthy. If you start to skip meals you'll get ill."

I want to add that if she ever gets reaped, a lifetime of being well nourished and extremely fit would keep her alive in the games. I don't say it though—we don't joke about the games on reaping day—instead I just kiss her cheek gently.

"I'll eat if it makes you happy." She resigns and trudges into the kitchen with me close behind.

_~Things I Left Unsaid~_

I manage to eat half a loaf of bread, an egg and some dried fruit before I start to feel a little sick. Luckily there's a knock on the door and I rush to answer it, hoping desperately that it's Mum.

"Oh." I want to close the door again now that I can see who it is.

"I was supposed to make sure you guys got to the square and everything." Cato stands calmly at my door, blonde hair flicking into his face.

"Mace is here, he can take us. Sorry about the waste of a journey." I rub my arm nervously.

He shrugs. "It's not a waste. I'll go with you. It'll give us time."

We do the same thing every year, always contemplating that this will be the last time we see each other. He has two more reaping days after this, I have three and every time I start to pity myself I remember that Fennel has five more and Chive has all of hers waiting.

"Mace!" I call. "Cato's here. I'm going to wait outside with him."

I can hear his less than tasteful reply from the kitchen but I ignore it. I've come to understand that this loathing is a typical male thing, something about competing for dominance in my life. Rolling my eyes, I walk outside with Cato and sit on the doorstep.

"I assume the same plan is in place?" He asks me.

"If Mace can't manage, you need to take Chive—Fennel can manage by himself. If your mum gets ill or your dad is needed somewhere else, I'll take little Kyra and look after her until you get back."

"So confident." He laughs. "So sure."

"I know you Cato, I know that you would win…but don't volunteer, I don't want you to volunteer."

He gives me a reassuring hug and grins. "I promise I won't volunteer. I don't want you to volunteer either." He looks me in the eye with a wry smile and I know from that gleam in his eye that he's proud of himself. "I got you a present."

"So early in the season?" I return his smile with one of amazement.

"I've been saving it for a while. You can't have it yet, not until your 16th birthday. You can look at it though."

His right hand slips into his trouser pocket—the same pair he wears to dinner with the Mayor, I note—and pulls out a small metal locket. It has a design of a wing with carefully handcrafted feathers and little metal cogs. I take it from him, open it and look at the picture on the inside, it's of Chive and Fennel sitting on the swing in Valley park.

Cato takes the locket from my hand and stuffs it back in his pocket.

"You can change the picture when it belongs to you."

"I think I have one of you. I'll put that one in." I say with a hint of sarcasm.

"You're sweet." He says, flashing me that slightly arrogant grin of his.

"I know." I turn my head and kiss his cheek.

Someone clears their throat behind me and I know without looking that it's Mace. He doesn't hate Cato exactly, he just doesn't want me to get hurt. Cato and I have had our ups and downs but I've learnt to recognise that he only does seemingly bad things because he's trying to be a good friend. Mace doesn't see it that way.

"Are you two ready?"

Cato stands up and offers me his hand. We both dust ourselves off and I go back inside to get Chive. She doesn't even resist as we make our way to the square. When we get there I give her a hug and kiss her forehead before Mace takes her hand and leads her off to where the non-reaping citizens stand. I notice that my mother isn't amongst them.

Before we separate off, Cato gives me a hug, puts on his coolest stare and joins the boys' lines. I file in with the girls, have my blood sampled, move into line and face the Justice Building. I see Fennel standing straight and to attention just as he had been taught to.

The Mayor and his wife take their seats at the side of the stage and it is obvious that they are nervous for their son, in fact it's the only time during the year that he takes priority over Cato, the pride of District 2. Lottie Hanmacker walks out next. As a fairly important member of the Capitol—she's Caesar Flickerman's niece—Lottie started choosing tributes at the age of 17 and was bumped straight up to District 2 from District 8. Despite only being 24, career wise she's more successful the likes of Effie Trinket.

She's also known for making Capitol attire look stunningly stylish and today is no exception. She's wearing a short green dress with long leather boots and a giant lime coloured bow around her platinum blonde hair.

"Welcome everyone to the beginning of the journey towards the 74th annual Hunger Games. As always your Mayor will read from the Treaty of Treason and because the Capitol are feeling most generous, a video has been made for you all to see. Happy Hunger Games District 2!"

I drown out most of the Mayor's rambling. Even though District 2 produces a fair amount of victors and is favoured by the Capitol, it doesn't mean that we in any way like the Hunger Games or agree with the Treaty. The assumption that just because we are Career tributes, we like the way innocent children are made up, paraded and advertised to kill or be killed, is wrong.

Lottie walks back to centre stage and starts to talk again.

"Well ladies and gentlemen. It is time to pick one boy and one girl as the tributes to represent District 2 in the Hunger Games. And may the odds be ever in your favour! Ladies first!"

She removes her bright orange gloves to reveal a beautiful set of well-manicured nails. Then she delves her hand into the bowl full of names, the girl's one. My name will be in there four times as will most girls of my age. Her fingers connect with a sealed slip of paper and she picks it up.

"And the female tribute for District 2 is…" She opens the slip and reads it. I silently will for it not to be me. I hope and pray that it isn't me and then she says the two words that I've been dreading. "Clove Harlington."

My heart is pounding in my chest and I can hear my sister's scream resounding in my ears. I put on my game face and practically glide forward to the stage. I give the district a huge smile and the charm offensive has begun. I immediately know my strategy, I'll act like the pride of District 2, present myself as a capable killer but remain likeable and charismatic.

"And now for the gentlemen." Lottie says gleefully. She picks the name from the boy's bowl, Fennel's name will be in there twice and Cato's five. She twirls her fingers around and from somewhere in the boys section there is movement. Someone is walking out of their line and into the main isle.

"I volunteer."

My heart stops. I know that voice. I know that voice and right now I wish I didn't because it's him, it always has to be him.

I can hardly breathe as he walks up towards the stage. Lottie offers her hand but he doesn't take it. The look on his face is one of steely determination and I want to hit him, I so desperately want to hurt him for what he's done.

"Well, as usual District 2 is always keen to volunteer for the games. What's your name?"

"Cato Knight."

There is a harsh silence in our district because everyone knows. Everyone knows that we're close friends, many people believe that we're more than that. He turns and gives me the smallest of glances but I can't do or say anything in response. I am detached, I cannot feel now, I won't feel now. So when Cato goes to shake my hand I make it firm and strong but my eyes don't reflect friendship or love, they reflect the fighter that is to come. There is no question about it, the games have begun.

**So the Careers of District 2 have been reaped. What will happen to them? Find out in the next chapter but for now...**

**Subscribe and REVIEW!  
**

**Ella Bella xx (virtual cookies for anyone who reviews)**


	2. The Goodbye

******YAY new chappie! See how fast I update! As always please review afterwards!**

******And now as promised, virtual cookie (double chocolate chip flavour) for MadeOfTitanium, Ombre de la Lune and TheOldDuir, thanks guys! (It could be you gettingm cookies next time, just review!)**

******Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC's and original material. **

_**~Chapter 2. The Goodbye~**_

_Cato_

I don't know what to think. I hadn't considered volunteering today but when Clove was reaped I couldn't stop myself. I know that there can only be one winner though and I have a suspicion it will be a head-on collision between me and Clove because however close we are as friends she won't give up on her life. Above anything else she is stubborn; she asked me not to volunteer and she won't pay the price for that—I will. I also know that whatever happens from here on out is my fault, her death would be my fault but her victory would be my fault and that's the outcome I'm hoping for.

I'm expecting any goodbyes but both my sister and mother come to see me and so does Mace, anger set deep into his eyes. I worry for a moment that he's going to strangle me but he settles for a hostile look instead.

"Clove is meant to live but she might not do that with you around so you better make sure you get dead before the final fight." Mace hisses in my ear whilst giving me what would look like a hug to my mother. He glowers for a few moments longer before storming out of the room without another word.

My mother gives me a wise, knowing smile, her golden hair falling in loose curls around her bony shoulders. "You've been a gentleman, Cato, selfless and respectable."

She doesn't cry, her eyes don't even water as she embraces me. Surely my mum must know what I plan to do but she doesn't make any sign of being upset. I get my strength from my father and my bravery from my mother, the woman who's always held herself together around us.

"I love you Cato and I will be proud, no matter what." She says softly.

"I love you too…and dad and little Kyra." I bend down to pick my younger sister—who's barely old enough to sit up by herself—off the floor. "You hear that Kyra? Your big brother Cato loves you, no matter what he loves you."

I hold her close to me, stroking her wispy blonde hair, until a peacekeeper arrives to take them away. Thankfully he has the courtesy to let my mum take Kyra back into her arms before he guides them out. And that is how I will remember them. My tall and beautiful mother, with her delicate body and kind smile and the self-sacrifice that has always resided over our family. And my baby sister, with her chubby cheeks and dimples and eyes that know how to love even though she can't yet speak. My strong father—wherever he may be—a man who spends his day on the frontline of law enforcement, keeping us all safe and sending home the money that keeps our stomachs full and our cheeks rosy.

Just before the door closes I hear her say what I think will be her last words to me. "You can't be fearless, Cato." She calls out behind her. "But you can be brave."

_~Things I Left Unsaid~_

_Clove_

Peacekeepers gently lead me inside but I don't need much prodding. I sit in a room of the Justice Building waiting to say goodbye to my family. I don't know where Cato is so all I can just hope is that he's able to say goodbye to little Kyra and his mum and maybe even dad if he isn't on peacekeeping duties. I hope that Mum comes to see me so I can discuss the plan with her. Both Cato and I are going to the games and one of us will not be coming back. There are so many people that need to be looked after, Kyra, Chive, Fennel and the other young children who rely on us to provide them with a place of refuge whilst their parents are away in the mountains—mining and cutting stone.

It's sad to think that I will go from being a District 2 do-gooder to a merciless killer in less than a week. I don't want to be killer or a Career but I don't want to leave my family behind forever. They need me, the need the security and the extra income that I can provide because of my work at the training centre.

There is movement on the other side of the door and when it opens Chive, Fennel and Mace enter. Chive immediately engulfs me in a hug and I hug her back. I pull Fennel close to me and kiss his forehead. Despite him being thirteen, I treat him like a child, I like mothering him and truth be told he likes it too.

"I need you two to be strong and look after each other. It's going to be ok, we still have dad's income and I'm sure he'll be home soon. Mum should be back soon to take care of you."

"Clove…" Mace starts slowly. "Mum isn't coming back."

The news shouldn't be as much of a shock as it is and yet it cuts into my body like a blunt sword, slowly, painfully. All the signs were there and yet I hoped that it wasn't true, that it wouldn't happen to us. Then again I hoped that none of us would get reaped and how much good did that do me? I swallow the tears that I so desperately want to cry and take a few steadying breaths. I can't afford to get distracted by this. I can't afford to get distracted by anything. There'll be time for grief later.

"What happened?" I say calmly.

"There was an avalanche. Thirteen were killed, Mum included." Mace explains.

I throw myself at my brother and give him a tight squeeze. "You look after them like your life depends on it."

I let Mace go and address all three of them at once. "You all need to look after little Kyra whilst I'm gone."

Chive bravely nods her head and smiles. "You'll win for us won't you Clove? You'll win for all of us?"

I give them all one last hug before the Peacekeepers open the door to take them away. I can't promise them that I'll win, I can't promise them because I don't know if I can. Cato's always been stronger than me, he knows my weaknesses and without properly trying he could kill me but then again neither of us has ever properly defeated the other. _He's a fighter,_ I think, _but I'm a survivor._

_~Things I Left Unsaid~_

Cato doesn't talk to me whilst we're on our way to the train station which is fine by me as I don't want to talk with him either. As soon as we get onto the train, I hurry away to my room without introducing myself to our mentors, Enobaria and Brutus. We're taking a strange way around to the Capitol so that everyone arrives at the same time meaning I can spend a lot of time by myself but an hour is all I get before Cato knocks on my door.

"Can I come in?" He asks.

"No." I respond harshly.

I stand up and open the door to my room. Cato stands in front of me, leaning against the wall opposite, smiling and looking casual, almost as if he didn't realise that he'd just broken a promise he made to me.

"I think we should make an agreement now." I say.

"Ok." He replies slowly.

I list out the terms of how I want to do the Games. "I want us to imagine we're two complete strangers who got reaped. I don't want to complicate anything. I want to do this separately. No joint strategy, no game playing and no communicating unless it will get both of us sponsors."

He seems like he's about to agree but then something snatches his attention. "Will you join the Careers?"

"Yes." I nod. Naturally Cato will head a Career Pack and it would be in my best interests to stay in their favour for as long as possible and I have no trouble in telling him that. "I join to stay alive though Cato, not to show off."

"Then I agree to your terms." He offers out his hand and I shake it.

I whistle out a sigh of relief. "I'm going to hear what Enobaria and Brutus have to say."

Then I stride off down the corridor to the room in which Enobaria and Lottie sit in an uncomfortable silence. Lottie has an awkward smile plastered to her face whilst Enobaria is glaring at her, flashing her teeth every so often hoping to make Lottie shudder—she has no such luck. Brutus—who is leaning back in his chair, amused by the situation—lifts his gaze as I enter the room.

"Ahh, the tributes have decided to join us."

I turn around and see that Cato has followed me. I purse my lips in frustration but sit down at the table anyway. Immediately I get the impression that they're more interested in Cato than me. They can barely keep their tongues in their mouths as Cato lists off his skills. I want to hit him for already breaking the terms, this is his way of testing me, seeing how far he can push and if I'll break.

"I'm going to be honest with you here, only one tribute can win and we're always going to put our efforts into the one that will win." Enobaria starts.

"It's not personal." Brutus continues, not realising that things couldn't get more personal. "Every district does it, we're just the only ones who are honest about it."

"And you've already decided who that tribute will be." I say evenly, jaw set, ready for them to say the words I expect to here.

"Yes." They say with an equally cruel smile. "We've decided that it will be Cato."

**Soo they've picked Cato as their favourite, now I don't think Clove will be impressed by that at all. Next chapter is all about that parade so look forward to reading that! **

**As always, Subscribe and REVIEW!**

**Ella Bella xx (yet more virtual cookies and a response to anyone who reviews!)**


	3. The Makeover

**Hey guys, here's a new chappie! Oh and a lovely virtual cookie for MadeOfTitanium, A-GIRL-NAMED-BILLY, sherlock's apprentice and TheOldDuir! *throws the cookie*And as a general response to all of you: I love Clove too and yes I'm taking a slightly different spin on this to others so stay tuned!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC's and original material. **

**~Chapter 3. The Makeover~**

_Clove_

There's knocking on my door again and I yell out an insult at Cato. I know I shouldn't, after all its not his fault that Enobaria and Brutus think he's going to win—he's the pride of District 2, the golden boy, the son the Mayor always wanted. I want to be angry with him though, maybe because I think it will make things easier or maybe because I'm just jealous.

"It's Lottie."

I roll off of the bed and walk towards the door with anger written all over my face. As I wrench it open though and see Lottie standing there apologetically with a plate of food, my expression softens just a little.

"I thought I'd bring you something to eat." She says with an uncharacteristically small voice. "And I was wondering if I could come in."

Instead of responding, I take the plate and leave the door open for her to enter. She perches herself delicately on the edge of the bed and I lean back against the headboard.

"I know what they said was harsh." She starts.

"Harsh doesn't quite cut it." I grumble.

"But it doesn't mean you won't get any help. Even though I'm an escort I'm still around until the end of the games and if you win right to the end of the Victory Tour. I can speak to your stylist and I can speak to my friends to see if they could sponsor you and I'd assume that being from a Career District you would have some combat skills already."

She pauses here for me to react and I nod politely but I know she wants more so I expand. "I trained at the Academy four days a week and the other three days I cleaned the guns and loaded blanks for the younger ones so I'm good with firearms. I'm much better with a knife though and we live up in the mountain villages so I'm pretty agile."

"Well then, we can focus on survival and then hand to hand combat, people will assume that because you're small, you're weak—don't prove them right. There are knives in the arena but if you want a gun you'll have to earn sponsors and trust me people won't waste money on firearms if they think you'll die."

I mull over her words for a moment and take a bite of the food that I haven't touched since she started speaking.

Her eyes get slightly darker as another thought catches her attention. "I know Enobaria and Brutus want Cato to be a ruthless victor but I don't believe for a second that he would kill you and I don't believe that you could kill him. I assume that he will wait for an opportunity to leave you for dead, a serious wound or something and I suggest that you should think about doing the same—unless you want to face him in a bloody final fight for victory."

I don't respond; I just let her words wash over me. Cato might not kill me himself but he won't protect me against the other Careers and he won't protect me in the bloodbath. Somehow I'd rather he kill me, I'd rather he have that resting on his soul as a punishment for breaking yet another promise to me. Right now I hate him. _No you don't Clove, _I tell myself, _not really._

"Letting him die is almost as bad as killing him." I find myself saying.

Lottie gives me a sad look. "You're closer to him than you're letting on, I can see that, but you have to face the facts, Clove. One or both of you will die in these Games and it's up to you how it ends. You have a family to think about so it's your choice, will you live for them or die for Cato."

It isn't a conscious decision or one that's likely to change but I feel myself uttering the words she wants to hear but words that are lies all the same. "I want to live for my family."

"Well then I'll let you rest and I'll see you in a couple of hours when we arrive at the Capitol."

As she gets up and walks to the door, I mutter a _'thanks'_ and then tuck into the meal.

~_Things I Left Unsaid~_

I don't get much rest before we arrive in the Capitol and their eager faces beam at us as we walk out. Cato laps up the attention and I try to do the same but I don't know how convincing my act is. I want to be confident but I don't feel it. I just keep a straight face until I meet my prep team and then finally I can relax.

My stylist is a tall bleach blonde man with purple eyes that I assume ae contacts. He's a muscular sort of man and very tan with a natural smile set into his face.

He offers out his hand. "I'm Eridanus, it means River."

I take his hand. "I'm Clove." I smile. "It just means Clove."

The prep team had already ripped away my body hair and scrubbed away the dirt on my face so that I now look ten times prettier than I would in the district. I desperately fight the urge to cover myself up as my body is the only thing I've ever worried about. I think he senses my nervousness because he hands me a robe.

"You don't need to feel nervous. You should think of me as an extension of your mind, the part that is good with fashion and styling. To feel confident to win, you must feel confident in yourself. The body and the mind are all connected."

I stare at him and frown slightly at his words. "So what you're saying is, you can help me win. You want to help me to win?"

"I'm _your_ stylist and that was _your_ prep team, Lottie told me the situation and you should know that we're on your side, not Cato's."

"Thank you. That's nice to hear."

"I need to prepare you for the tribute parade. I want to do something different this year, I wanted to focus of the mountains on the stability that brings."

"Mountains aren't always stable. Sometimes the ground shakes a little and a little snowfall can make you feel like your entire world spinning out of control." I whisper, more to myself than him. "So what, are you going to dress me up like a mountain?" I say a little bitterly.

"No, I said I _wanted _to do that but then I thought, why lie? Everyone knows that District 2 supply the Capitol with weapons, peacekeepers and defence. So I thought I'd dress you as an old-fashioned female warrior."

I smile. "That sounds fantastic! And I guess Cato will be my male counterpart?"

"Yes obviously. And I want to give you a stone element as well, there's no point don't want to aggravate anyone too much. Now this is where that body confidence stuff comes into play."

"I'm only fifteen." I argue suddenly shy.

"Lottie and I want you to be confident and powerful with just a hint of seductiveness. A female warrior doesn't have to be sexy, she just has to be confident enough to convince people how strong she is. Lottie and I don't want innocent or sweet or naïve or sexy, we want power. Show them how powerful you can be."

Eridanus leaves for a moment and returns with my clothing and his makeup kit. He brushes my hair back and ties it in a band two inches from the bottom. He touches up my face a little so that my eyes are more green, my lips a little fuller and my cheeks bones sharper. Then he's getting me dressed and the prep team come back in to help because the outfit has lots of little attachments.

The dress itself is the same shade of white as the snow on mountains, with two long slits that start just below my hips. The belt, shoulder pads and arm guards are lightweight metal but looks like its made of heavy stone. Black boots reach my upper and my head is decorated with the similar metal that looks like wings.

"You look brilliant. Let's get you to those chariots."

As I walk to my chariot, I notice people staring. I'm used to shying away from those sort of stares back home because as nice as District 2 is there are people who aren't so friendly towards young girls and boys. I remember what Eridanus said and know that I have to try harder to look confident and in control. I resist the urge to cover up my exposed skin and instead settle a mean expression on my face and stare out the tributes that dare to glare at me.

I notice that one girl from 12 stares for a little longer than the others so I wink at her district partner to unsettle her just a bit. When I get to our chariot Cato offers to help me in but I refuse and gracefully get in by myself.

"You look nice."

"Don't. I told you, none of that."

"I'm not saying that as a friend, I'm saying that as a human being. You look nice."

I roll my eyes. "Whatever."

"Do you want to hold hands or something?" He asks sincerely.

I look at him with a mischevious glint in my eye. "No, a female warrior doesn't need to lean on anyone, not even the so-called hero, not even her _Knight_ in shining armour, not even you."

If he's offended he hides it well. He shrugs. "I thought you'd be nervous." Is all he says and then turns away from me.

And now I've changed my mind from my earlier conversation with Lottie. I am a female warrior, I am powerful and strong and brave and I could kill Cato—if I wanted to.

**Hope you liked this chappie! And you know what to do if you want more awesome stuff!**

**Subscribe and REVIEW!**

**Ella Bella xx**


	4. The Training

******YAY new chapter! Ok so I've crammed all the training into one which is why it's long one but it is a very interesting one! You know what to do after you've read it...**

******Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC's and original material. **

**~Chapter 4. The Training~**

_Cato _

I don't get the privilege of speaking to Clove. She sits at the opposite end of the table with Lottie and her stylist Eridanus whilst I sit with Brutus and Enobaria for breakfast and dinner. We spend lunch with the other tributes and she observes whilst I talk to the tributes from 1. Then when the tributes from 4 come over with their food she flirts with the male until she's satisfied that he's uncomfortable. I've seen her flirt to intimidate people before, that's her defence mechanism against everyone else in the school but she won't let anyone flirt back and my previous attempts have always led to me being shut out for a week. Mace says she has a lot of insecurities. I think that's the only thing we agree on.

Glimmer seems impressed with Clove and intrigued by me. She's tall and attractive, an angle that she plays well because nobody expects there to be anything inside that pretty blonde head of hers but her weakness is that she doesn't have a speciality. She's a jack of all trades which means there'll always be someone better than her. Marvel enjoys rambling on about tactics and the rest of us humour him politely. He's not the smartest but as soon as he had a spear in his hand I knew why he volunteered, he's very deadly, not as good as me but good enough. We're all smiles and laughter at our table but I know that will end when we've killed all the major competition, until then we've got to keep up appearances.

When lunch is over, we're back in the training room and Clove talks to me a bit but only so the two of us can show off together.

"Oh look, he's lifting weights. How cute." She smirks over in the direction of the tributes from 12.

I didn't realise until yesterday how well she could play the game. She was always slightly defensive but most people saw her as kind and sweet, now she is fierce and dangerous. And I know now that she isn't going to wait for me to save her, she has every intention of saving herself and whoever she leaves behind is merely collateral damage.

"Maybe I should throw a few more to make him feel bad." I suggest.

She passed me a spear. "Maybe you should spear that display behind him and claim it was an accident. I'm going to look at that survival section, I'd hate for us to starve or freeze to death—that's not quite a Career way to go."

She very deliberately takes off a dummy's head with her knife before stalking away with a devilish smile plastered to her face.

When we're finally finished for the day and Enobaria and Brutus have finished lecturing me after dinner I cross over to Clove's room. I stand outside and then knock on the door gently. I hear sounds from inside and then she pokes her head out with a smile that quickly disappears.

"Oh it's you. What do you want?" She glares at me.

"I want to know why you're so angry with me."

"You volunteered. You promised you wouldn't but you did. You broke a promise to me and that really hurt."

She begins to close the door and I stop her with my foot. I give her an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry."

"Is that it? You're sorry?" She narrows her eyes. "I'm sorry Cato. I apologise that you can't see why this has upset me. I'm really sorry that now we are in a position where we have to kill each other. I'm sorry that you couldn't put aside your pride for one moment so that I could come home, be with my family, fall in love with someone and grow up. Most of all though I'm sorry that for the rest of your life you will regret what you did because if we ever came up in a fight, I will try my damned hardest to kill you but it will never be enough."

I move my foot away and she slams the door shut. I lean my head on the door, rest my hand on wall and breathe out deeply. "I love you."

_Clove _

Despite the fact that I can hear him I don't say anything back. Instead I just kick out at a lamp and then crawl into bed and bury myself beneath the covers. Tears sting my eyes and I try to make as little noise as possible as I cry myself to sleep.

Training would be exhausting if I wasn't already so used to it. Back home when I wasn't at school I was training with Cato at the Academy and then I went home looked after my younger siblings and trained with Fennel in our back garden. We don't get enough money as a family for all of us to train so I've always been responsible for passing on my skills to my younger brother and when she's old enough, to Chive.

I try to spend as little time as possible at the various survival stations but whilst I'm there I try my hardest to sniff out competition. By now most are intimidated by me, more so because I'm not even trying that hard in preparation for my scoring. I notice that the female from 12 is constantly glancing in mine or Cato's direction and I guess she already has a loathing towards the Careers.

I do as Lottie suggested and work on my hand to hand combat, getting better and blocking punches and kicks. I know how to throw my weight now, how to compensate for my size and pin my opponent in the perfect position for killing them.

When lunch comes around again I spend my time fending off other eager tributes. It's already been decided that the four of us—me, Cato, Glimmer and Marvel—will form the Career pack and anyone else who joins us is simply for convenience. Marvel isn't exactly clever and Glimmer is more talk than action but she claims to be alright with a bow and arrow. I'm very sure that I could take both of them when the time comes. Cato of course is a separate story. He's stronger and faster but I'm agile and more tactical. However the final fight has always come down to brute force and in that aspect he could snap me like a twig. I have the mind-set to kill him but not necessarily the power. I shake myself mentally. I need to be confident.

_~Things I Left Unsaid~_

Lottie isn't around for dinner and neither is Enobaria and Brutus so I sit down in front of the TV and watch Caesar Flickerman's pre-games show with Cato. Eridanus and Cato's stylist, Maari, sit in the corner of the room experimenting with a set of what looks like colouring pens—I decide to leave them to it. I don't like being in such close proximity to him but he chose to sit shoulder to shoulder and I don't want him to feel like he can succeed in intimidating me.

Caesar's joking about something that has set the audience off in fits of laughter and then there's a round of applause and Lottie is walking out on stage. I don't know how she makes Capitol attire look so comfortable but she struts out wearing an orange dress that's hugs her body to the waist and then bursts out in a sort of honeycomb structure. She has on heels that look like they are filled with water and ribbons that wrap all the way up her legs. Small watery looking gems adorn her arms and face and strips of fiery orange fall down her curled her. If Eridanus ever gave me an outfit like that I think it would drown me but Lottie has a way of shining through it all and looking frighteningly beautiful. Maari claps her hands and Eridanus comments on the effectiveness of the blue-silver with the orange—I think he knows the stylist.

Once the audience has calmed down she sits down and talks to her uncle who's asking about all of the tributes and what she thinks of them. He goes in reverse order.

"Oh well, District 12, are certainly making a statement this year. I think we may even see a sober Haymitch this year," the audience cheer, "I know, it's wonderful. Without giving away too much, I think their training scores will be ten times better than anything they've done before."

Caesar encourages her to keep going so she starts on District 11. "Well we've got a very strong male and a petite yet slightly mischievous female. I wouldn't be too quick to discount her she's very capable. I think we could have quite a good finish from 11 this year, they have surprised us before."

She goes through the other tributes and most aren't that impressive but I take note of the ginger girl from 5 who is described as resourceful, a boy from 3 who's 'picked up the tricks and the trade of his home'. Then she's talking about us.

"Well I obviously have a bias towards these tributes but District 2 is a powerful as ever this year. They've come out in stunning form, they had a Victor not too long ago and I think this could be a good year for them. They are leading their allies this year and I think they will do really well."

"And finally District 1." Caesar says.

"Definitely more than just pretty faces. District 1 has always given us fabulous tributes and Victors and this year is no exception. Again they are very keen fighters and have made very good allies and we should see some good training scores."

"And so if you had to put your money on anyone?" He prompts.

Lottie laughs and claps her hands. "Oh Caesar that's so difficult but if I had to put my money on anyone I'd say 1, 2, 11 or 12. Although until we get those training scores it's anyone's game really."

Enobaria and Brutus walk in, a faint shimmer of glitter on their faces and I know they've been out partying. As much as I want to see Lottie's little video of District 2, I don't want to stay in a room where I'm vastly outnumbered by Cato's team. I make my excuses and leave the room.

~Things I Left Unsaid~

On the very last day of training I am the third to see the Gamemakers which is an advantage because they won't be bored yet. I've already decided to go for the obvious and for my strength. And as Cato's following me then I want to impress. I pick up a set of knives and slice holes through the bottom of my top to slot them through, I can work fast this way. The dummies are spread out in front of me and I sense their eyes on me, the suspense.

I finally turn to face them. "Hello my name is Clove Harlington from District 2."

On the first dummy I slowly and very deliberately slice through the fabric, cutting across the chest, then stabbed it through the abdomen and finally flicked my knife at its neck. Then on the following three I decide to throw them. Satisfied with the sound of metal against hardened fabric, I remove more knives from my clothes with enough delicacy so as not to rip my skin and enough precision to hit head, then neck, then chest, then stomach, both knees and then hitting the wooden post with force enough to knock it over.

However I know that's not enough so I locate a gun on the other side of the room and take a deep breath. There are still four untouched dummies between me and that gun and I have to take out every single one of them to make the slightest impression. I jump and kick the first one in the head and then pounce and grapple at the second one, making a forceful blow to its post and knocking it down. The third is much larger so I reach out for a weapon and find a sword in my hand. All eyes are on me and I remember what Cato taught me about using a sword—footwork and balance. The blade was heavy in my hand but I cut across the stomach and throw my sword forward letting it propel me into the fourth dummy which I straddled and then stabbed it in the neck. Finally the gun is next to me, I pick it up and put my finger to the trigger. All I have to do is fire so I run back the way I came, shoulder roll into position and whirl around so that I'm facing the target. I press down on the trigger. It's a direct hit.

The Gamemakers have been silent up until this point and then they start applauding me wildly. I give a little bow and say, "Thank you."

I walk back out and beam at Cato. "They loved me." I tease.

He rolls his eyes. "Yeah, well they haven't met me yet."

And then before I can help myself I call out to him. "Good luck."

He just turns around and winks at me but that's Cato. Arrogant, confident, strong, self-assured, proud, ruthless, kind…

…Mine.

**Sooo Cato said he loved her, Chive sees him as hers. They want each other but will they ever admit it?! Until the next time, you know what to do:**

**Subscribe and REVIEW!**

**Ella Bella xx**


	5. The Interviews

******Apologies for being gone so long! I've had a really busy past couple of months so there's been a delay in writing but hopefully I'll start updating as normal. **

******Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC's and original material**_******.**_

_**~Chapter 5. The Interviews~**_

_Clove_

I spend the rest of the day doodling in the book Lottie had gotten me from the Capitol. I want to draw pictures for Chive and write a letter or two for Mace, Fennel and dad about everything I've been up to. When it's finally time to go and hear the scores I take a seat next to Eridanus—far away from Enobaria and Brutus and opposite Cato. He gives me an arrogant wink and I give him a competitive smile, running a hand through my hair.

Caesar's face came into view and the room fell silent. Eridanus wrapped an arm around my shoulder and in a rather exaggerated manner, he crossed his fingers.

"Well ladies and gentlemen it's time to announce the scores for each tribute. As you know, all of the tributes will receive a score from one to twelve." Caesar clasps his hands together. "Let's start with the girls."

Lottie fidgeted in her seat. "Good luck to everyone." She cheered good-naturedly.

Glimmer and Marvel both got scores of nine which confirmed that they were good enough to be part of our career pack.

"From District 2, Clove Harlington with a score of ten!"

Lottie lets out the loudest squeal I have ever heard and claps her hands. "Well done you! Congratulations, I'm so proud."

Eridanus gives me a quick squeeze and whispers his congrats before Brutus hisses at us to be silent.

"And also from District 2, Cato Knight with a score of ten."

The fact that I dared to get the same training score as Cato made Enobaria and Brutus furious so they left me, Lottie and Eridanus alone in the main room without even congratulating him. Cato doesn't even try to stick around in fact he's the first out of the room, not even looking at me as he goes. He won't talk to me now. As much as he loves me, the competitive nature within him is probably stronger. And just like that I'm losing him. It's what I wanted but I'm still losing him.

"A score of 10 is brilliant." Lottie smiles.

"Yeah but not as good as an 11." I say bitterly still seething from the news of Katniss' higher score.

"Everyone will be after her. More to the point, you'll be after her. She'll be a target now." My stylist reassures me.

I look away, aching to go and see Cato but I stay and listen to my team instead. I have to get home and to get home I have to survive and to survive I have to concentrate on myself.

"Do you want to watch any tapes, any last minute prep?" Lottie asks. "You've got that interview tomorrow and then its bombs away."

I give her a small smile and try not to convey my eagerness to leave. "I don't think so, but I would like a little advice for the interviews. How do I want to come across?"

"Confident. Strong and brave and confident. Win people over with that smile."

I thank them both and leave the room. I hear voices carry down the hall and I know that Cato and his team are in the dining area. Something compels me to cross over to his room and I lie back on his bed and reached under his pillow to hold the necklace. I run it over my hands a few times, feeling the cool metal beneath my fingertips before tucking it back under and stretching out on his bed.

The soft silk sheets smell like him, they smell like home and as I pull them over me, I imagine that I'm back in my own bed in District 2. I press myself deeper into the bed and close my eyes, the childish part of me hoping that when I open them I'll be back home.

At some point I feel the mattress dip slightly and realise it must be Cato coming to wake me up. I've been sleeping.

I open one eye. "Sorry." I croak.

He doesn't reply, instead he pulls the sheets up and around the both of us and kisses my forehead gently. "Night Clove."

_~Things I Left Unsaid~_

The next morning I wake up early and leave his room before I get even more attached. I can't afford to get any closer to Cato than I already am and lying with him last night was a bad idea. If I fell in love with him, if I ever let on that I could care for him then I couldn't cope with letting him go.

I know that today I'll be preparing for my interview and I can't afford to have Cato on my mind. As soon as I'm in my room I strip off and let water soak through to my skin in the shower. I stand there until my mind is blank and then I pull on the closest thing I can find to my Sunday dress clothes—a green dress with a yellow wraparound cardigan.

When I walk down for breakfast even Enobaria and Brutus give me a second glance. Lottie gives me a small smile but I notice that she looks sad.

Eridanus laughs. "If all tributes dressed themselves that well you'd put me out of a job."

"Its only because I dress my sister."

Cato grins in my direction when nobody's looking and I roll my eyes in response. As usual nobody discusses tactics and the conversation loops around the topic of District 2. What Lottie knows about 2 is limited to the interior of the Justice Building and Eridanus doesn't know anything at all. Enobaria and Brutus talk about the lower town whilst Cato and I fill them in on the mountain villages. Lottie says that if everything goes well for her in these games then she'll be allowed to start the 'Life in the Districts' TV show that she always wanted to do.

Before the interviews, Eridanus knocks on my door, armed with a thick black pen.

"It's a semi-permanent tattoo pen. Same use but without the pain."

He sits me down on the bed and asks for my wrist. I don't watch but I can feel the flick of the ink across my skin, the swirls and the curves and I wonder what it is that he's designing. However just as I get the courage to look he's covered the marking with a thin skin coloured paper than almost blends in with my flesh.

"No peaking until tomorrow." Is all he says before he's gone again, probably to find my dress.

_~Things I Left Unsaid~_

I'm given a dress that's the same rusty colour I see Mace come home with after a day cutting stone. It curves around my body, giving me a frame I never knew I had. Both Lottie and Eridanus had agreed from the beginning that I needed to look older and this dress definitely adds a few years to my body. I still look agile but not so thin or childlike, more womanly.

"I don't know how you do it." I say, still amazed at how much older I look.

"It's not an impossible task Clove. You have a very workable figure and a very pretty face."

"Being pretty doesn't mean they'll like me. They're obsessed with the girl from 12."

"But do you know what 12 doesn't have?"

"What?" I ask.

"Confidence. And confidence is power and power is victory."

"Well I'm glad someone believes in me."

"Some will try to go for funny or for crowd pleasing but you're not out there to please anyone but yourself. You told me before that your dad is your hero, well just imagine that you're speaking to him. That openness is gutsy, they'll like that."

I hug him tightly and then line up with the rest of the tributes. I'll be third and that means I have to be memorable. Glimmer's out first and flirts with the audience, flicking her hair and blowing kisses but doesn't for a second let anyone forget how deadly she could be. Marvel's next and his answer to interview questions reinforce the fact that he's not the smartest tool in the box. And then it's me.

Eridanus had curled my hair slightly and streaked it with highlights the same rusty shade as my dress but other than that he's left it alone and now it flies out behind me as I walk on stage. All I can hear is the sound of my heels as I make my way towards Caesar and I can't work out why the audience aren't cheering. I turn to face them and see that they're staring back at me in awe. It's then that I see myself on the screen. My dress appears to move as I walk, like stone tumbling down the mountains. I'm a landslide, a force that can't be stopped or properly prevented.

"Wow oh wow. Clove you have stunned my audience here, I've never heard them so quiet. Clove Harlington!" He yells my name, lifting up my hand.

Then the roar from audience is deafening and as I sit Caesar has to wave his hands to control them.

"First of all let's talk about your tribute parade, you came out dressed as this majestic female warrior. How was that?"

I remembered what Eridanus said and imagined that I was talking to my dad. What would I tell my dad?

"It was fantastic. He didn't know me that well but he just put that faith in me to pull it off and I'm so glad he did."

"And your training score, a 10, fantastic."

I frown. "It's a good score but I could've done better, a ten still feels too average."

"So your family wouldn't be impressed with that score?"

I shake my head. "My little sister would be but both my brothers are probably boasting about how they could do better." I smile. "My dad's probably showing off to his workmates."

The audience laugh at that and Caesar leans forward. "So, tell me about your district partner, Cato, is he threatened by you."

"I sincerely hope so. He thought he'd have this easy—he doesn't."

Caesar claps his hands and the audience laughs again. "That's fighting talk there."

"Well Caesar there's a reason why nobody needed to volunteer in my place." I beam out at the Capitol crowd. "I'm the only one worthy of representing District 2 and I am the only one is strong enough to make it back home."

"Well I don't know about the rest of you but I think that this girl is a force to be reckoned with."

The entire studio fills with screams of joy and one person throws a bouquet on stage. I run forward to catch it and as I grasp it securely in my right hand the audience cheer even more. I give a bow and they shower me with applause.

Caesar comes forward as my time is up. He raises my hand again and gives me a twirl, the rocks on my dress winding around my body.

"Clove Harlington! Your landslide warrior!"

And just like that I have status. I'm as important as the tributes from 12 and now sponsors will come pouring through. Tonight I can sleep easy, know that the Capitol loves me, their landslide warrior. Tomorrow I'll be in the arena and the odds are most certainly in my favour.

**Clove is being fabulous as always! And the increasing tension between her and Cato is electrifying! What will happen in the games though? Find out next time and whilst you're waiting you know what to do!**

**Subscribe and REVIEW!**

**Ella Bella xx**


End file.
